Remember
by Starlight Sora
Summary: Something terrible has happened to Sora, leaving her memory erased. Can someone or something pull her out of it. And when she does what will she do than? Is this new stranger a threat or a helper? Taiora! *Chapter 3 up*
1. Remember Sora

Remember

Disclaimer~

I don't own digimon OK? So don't go suing me 'cuz all you would get from a 12 year old would be…::digs in her pocket: A penny, a pic of my b/f, some lint, and a note that went through the wash one too many times…:: 

A/N: Yes this is my first fic… :: 'NEW AUTHOR RUN!!' A mob of digimon fanatics run for their lives:: Okay so maybe it's not that bad, but just go easy on me k?

* * = a thought

@---}---- = new setting (it's supposed to be a rose can you tell?)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The crimson-eyed beauty trudged home. She was 16 years of age. At 14 she decided she wanted to be a priestess. She had just gone through another day of ridiculing. All the people at school teased her for being a loner. At times it was hard for her… REAL hard. She slowly opened the door to her beautiful flower temple. It was in honor of her mother who died when she was 14. Another reason she wanted to be a priestess… so that it would feel like she was closer to her mother. Her mother always loved flowers, and until just recently Sora hadn't seen why. Now flowers were one of the biggest parts of her life. Since her mother died, Sora now lived with her grandfather. Since she really didn't have any true friends she busied herself with her prayers, flower arrangements, and schoolwork. She never got many visitors to her temple, but on rare occasions she would. This is where our story begins……..

@---}----@---}----@---}----@---}----@---}----@---}----@---}----@---}----@---}----

"PLEASE STOP!!" "You wanna bring it?" "Are you trippin bring it on" "I REPEAT PLEASE STOP!!" I screamed at the two quarreling boys in front of my temple. I was wearing my daisy kimono, and I had my hair pulled back into a tight bun. They paused and stared at me. I felt my cheeks turn a shade of pink, but I stood my ground. "Please take your business elsewhere, you are bringing about my temple bad vibes." The boys glanced at each other and grinned slyly. "And just what are you going to do about it missy? Huh? Put a curse on us or wait!! I know throw some of those pretty flowers on us!" Both boys doubled over in laughter. That was the last straw. Now they had gotten me very angry. I started over to them. "Ooo! Looky Miss Flower Power is gonna hurt us, Mommy, mommy help me!!" The second boy said. With a kick karate kick and some tricky ancient karate moves I had them running off of my temple grounds in no time. "Your crazy!" I heard one of the guys scream over his shoulder as wet blood streamed from his lip. I winced as I saw the trail of blood that the two boys left behind. "Ewww!" I whispered. "My Sora! What's going on out here?" I heard my soft-spoken grandfather call to me as he wobbled over with his old beat up cane. *Uh oh trouble! * I thought to myself. "What is all this blood on the temple grounds?" He asked paranoid. I turned to him. "Oh, a little bird fell from his nest and a cat must have found it, poor thing!" I lied. "Yes, well don't you have some praying or something more productive to do than sitting out here catching flies in your mouth?" "Yes sir!" I said as I turned and hurried into my temple. I shut the door behind me. "Phew!" I sighed as I leaned against the door, even though I knew he probably didn't buy it. He was usually a very sweet grandfather, but when it comes to the temple and religion he is very strict. I suddenly realized what I had actually done. *I can't believe I hit them! * I thought to myself. I shook my head. *What was I thinking? * I clutched on my kimono. "I should take my own advice!" I scolded myself. One of my biggest motto's was 'violence is never the answer'. *This is gonna take some major praying to make up for it! * She stepped lightly into a room full of her favorite flowers of all… roses. She lit some incense and quietly fell to her knees to pray. A queer thing happened all I heard in my head was the word "REMEMBER." 

@---}----@---}-----@---}----@---}----@---}----@---}----@---}----@---}----@---}----

The Next Day ~

*That's freaky! * I thought to myself as I walked home. I felt a pair of eyes on my back. I turned around several times but each time I saw the same thing, nothing. I sped up. When I finally saw my temple in the distance I breathed a sigh of relief. I felt a shiver up and down spine once again. I got that feeling, only this time it was much stronger. I broke into a sprint up the hill. I burst through the door and slammed it shut. "My Sora!" My grandfather said as he wobbled to me. "What happened, my word, you look like you have just seen a ghost! Not to mention you slammed that door awfully loud, I hope the spirits are not fed up with you. First, the fighting with those two boys…." I opened my mouth in defense, but he just silenced me. "And don't think I don't know about it, I may be old, but not stupid. And now this door, Sora what has gotten into you lately?" He looked at me with hurt crimson eyes, identical to mine. I knew he was either mad or terribly disappointed since he didn't call me "my Sora." "O Grandfather, I'm so so sorry!" I whispered, barely audible as hot tears made rivers down my cheeks. "O my Sora," Grandfather said comfortingly as he stroke my back. I think it is time we had a talk. He led me to his private room. It was beautifully decorated with bright yellow paint and a few pictures of my mother and father. It was a simple room but it was one of my favorite rooms. I barely ever got to come in here so it was a surprise that he would take me here. *I must be in major trouble if he is bringing me in here! * I thought. Not very anxious to start, I walked around looking at all the pictures. I stopped at one in particular. It was a picture of my parents and me when they first brought me home from the hospital. I traced the soft features of my mother's face. I had stopped crying a while ago, but I again felt the familiar feeling of hot tears welling up behind my crimson rubies. A single tear rolled down my already tear-stained cheek. It hit my father's face. A sad memory came back to me when I was only 10 years old….

~***FLASHBACK***~

"I'm sorry we couldn't save him," the doctor spoke softly to my mother. "Noo!" She moaned. She began to weep for, what seemed like, the millionth time in four hours. I was no longer sad, I was furious. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU COULDN'T SAVE HIM? YOU'RE A DOCTOR! I HATE YOU. I HATE CARS. I HATE ACHOLHOL. I HATE HOSPITALS. I HATE PEOPLE. I HATE THE WORLD!" But inside I was really screaming, *I HATE MYSELF. IT'S ALL MY FAULT. I DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE! * I tore out of the hospital, I could hear the calls of those inside telling me to stop but I didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore. The whole world was crumbling more and more with every step I took. I finally made my way to a dark alley. I stopped to catch my breath. I fell back into the wall and sunk down the pavement. I finally realized that my father was never coming back. My hand hit something sharp. I looked down. I hit a sharp piece of glass. Caught up in the moment and not thinking, I slowly and carefully lined up the glass with a vein in my wrist. Shaking I dug the glass deeper and deeper into my wrist. I faintly felt something that felt like my bone. I brought the glass back up. It hurt more than anything I ever felt, but strangely it satisfied me, like doing this to myself made up for the death of my father. I repeated it with my other wrist and in no time I had passed out, undoubtedly from loss of blood. When I awoke I found myself in a hospital bed, my wrists bandaged and my head. I didn't know what happened to my head. My mother nervously, pacing around at the foot of the bed. I had no idea how long I was laying there unconscious or who found me and brought me back to the hospital. I didn't have much time to ponder though because my mama pounced on me the minute I awoke scolding me, and holding me.

~***END OF FLASHBACK***~

"My Sora?" My grandfather shook my lightly. I snapped back to reality. "I'm terribly sorry Grandfather," I apologized as I bowed my head to my elder. "No need for that my Sora. I know it's hard, it was hard on all of us." I blushed. I didn't want people to know that I struggled. I just wanted everyone to be happy even if I could never be. 

@---}----@---}----@---}----@---}----@---}----@---}----@---}----@---}----@---}----

A week later ~

"Dear Diary," I started. As I began to write in my diary.

"It has been a week since Grandfather and I had a talk. We basically spoke of my parents. He explained to me that he knew how hard it was, even though I knew he really didn't, no one does. I didn't exactly get off the hook that easily though. I still got punished. I'm still getting those weird feelings, like someone is watching me or something. Another weird thing is that whenever I am praying I hear this same voice saying, REMEMBER. What's up with that? I think I am just being paranoid. Okay well anyway, school's the same. Except now those two kids I beat up told everyone and now not only do the kids tease me they are also afraid of me. What more could go wrong in my life. The only good things left for me are you, of course, diary, Grandfather, and my beautiful temple. Not that I am not thankful for what I have, it's just that my life seems like it's missing something."

I was cut off in my writing by a small rapping at the door. "My Sora, would you like to join me in a glass of herbal tea?" My grandfather asked. "Sure, I will be right there!" I called. I waited until I heard the soft sound of his cane proceed down the corridor and eventually die out. Than I carefully signed my name at the bottom of the page….

With Love,

Sora Takenouchi

I slid the book under my pillow and slipped off my bed. I hurried down to the tearoom. After I had had some tea with my grandfather I decided to go down to my flower room. Immediately after I opened the door, the heavenly smell of incense and flowers creeped up my nose. I slid the door close behind me. "Well, well Sora I was beginning to think you would never get here….."

@---}----@---}----@---}----@---}----@---}----@---}----@---}----@---}----@---}----

I spun around and gasped. A man came out, at least I thought it was a man. He had white hair pulled back into a ponytail. He had, what looked like, tubes coming from the back of his head to his back. "W-w-what do you w-w-want?" I stuttered slowly backing up towards the door. "I want you to remember." His remark caught me off guard. "Remember what?" I asked, not so scared anymore. "When you were 11 years old, please I know you can do this Sora." My eyes widened. "Just how did you know my name?" "I know a lot about you Sora Takenouchi, but right now I need you to just close your eyes and open your heart, don't push away the inevitable." I raised one eyebrow unsure. But he seemed so familiar. I hesitantly closed one eye and than the other. I heard his voice start again. "Now think back, think way back to when you were just 11. One year after your father died." I winced at the mention of my father. He continued, "do you remember when your mother sent you to that summer camp to keep you from sulking around the house all summer, do you remember?" I nodded slowly. The memory was starting to return. "Do you remember how those devices floated to you and six other children?" "I remember!" I smiled. "I remember now, it was me, Mimi another girl." I giggled. "She was obsessed with pink, she was also the child of sincerity. Than Matt, the rebel, and the holder of the crest of friendship. And his cute little brother, T.K., the holder of hope. Oh and Joe!" I giggled once more. "He was allergic to everything and he was the guardian of reliability. Izzy, the computer whiz kid, and the keeper of knowledge." I paused. "Very good, keep going your doing fine." The man murmured. I furrowed my eyebrows. "Oh yea and I remember the child of courage, and my…" I paused in realization. "My best friend, Taichi Kamiya. And than there was me, the guardian of love, I never knew why I got that crest. I never had any love in my life." I slowly peeled my eyes open. "But than what happened? I mean what happened to Taichi and them, what happened to me?" I asked. "They are all still in the digital world. Well they did come back for some time but than duty called to them once more." "Why didn't I go with them?" "You still do not remember do you?" I shook my head. His eyes grew sad and forlorn. "Sora, my child, you died in the digital world, don't you remember?" He asked softly. My breath caught in my chest. 

~***FLASHBACK***~

"NO TAI!" I screamed as Piedmon shot a beam of light at Taichi. My love, the one that would never know. I lunged in front of him just in time for the full force of the beam would hit me. "HAHAHA!!" I heard Piedmon cry. "I wasn't trying to hit the child of love, but I guess that will do." "NOOOO!!!" I heard all my friends cry. I struggled to open my eyes, but it was just too much. "Biyomon, you stay with Sora. It's time for me to kick his @$$ for Sora." I heard Tai call to Biyomon as he ran off into the chaos. "Tai.." I murmured, before everything fell into complete darkness.

~***END OF FLASHBACK***~

I repeated the story to the man. "What happened after that, I mean, did we win?" "Yes, Piedmon was defeated in memory of you." I let out a squeal of delight. "Then what happened to me." His face grew somber. "Ohh Sora, we couldn't save you…" "What?!? Than why am I here now?" "This will explain it better than I ever could. Here take my hand." I took his outstretched hand. Suddenly I felt all tingly. "What's going on?" I asked the man. "You'll see!" I was beginning to worry. Than I felt my self jolt forward. We were traveling in some kind of portal. I saw the universe go by before my eyes. I tried to scream, but nothing came out. I felt sick to my stomach from spinning continuously. Finally when I thought that I had just about had it we fell on hard ground. I laid there for a few seconds trying to get everything into focus. "O my head!" I complained as I tried to hoist myself up. "Hurry!" I heard the man call from the forest. *Where are we? * I asked myself. I ran to catch up with the man. He was peering through the bushes. "What are you looking at?" I asked in a hushed voice. "No need to whisper. Come on this is where we want to be." He led me out of the forested part and into a clearing. That's when I saw it…

@---}----@---}----@---}----@---}----@---}----@---}----@---}----@---}----@---}----

"Th-th-that's ME!" I screeched. He nodded. "O and there's Biyomon, my best –non human- friend." Biyomon was cradling me in her wings, shaking me slightly asking me to wake up. I ran over to her. "Biyomon I'm right here!" I knelt down by my unconscious figure and my digimon. "Biyomon talk to me!" I anxiously, put a hand on the digimon's shoulder, only to find that my own hand went right through her. "What?" I questioned stumbling forward. "No one can hear or see you dear." The man explained. Hot tears threatened to fall, but I wouldn't let them, not here and not now. I turned back to the man. "Where is everyone else?" Not even after the sentence had left my mouth I heard a blood-curdling scream. *Taichi* I thought worriedly. Not long after I saw Taichi's figure being hurled into the clearing. He hit a tree hard. "Tai!" I heard Biyomon screech. He was obviously knocked unconscious because he wasn't moving. Soon the whole battle moved to the clearing. All the digimon were fighting. They were getting closer and closer to where I was lying. I glanced at Taichi; he was starting to get up. I followed his line of vision to where he was looking at. It was the fight. Greymon was trying to hold Piedmon off for as long as he could, but it was just too much for him. "I'm sorry Tai!" Greymon called as he dedigivoled into Augomon. Than he glanced back at my figure, he realized that I was right in the line of fire. He courageously crawled over to me and shielded my body with his. "O Taichi!" I murmured. Tai's crest started to glow its usual orangish color, only this time it seemed to shimmer. "Augumon warp digivolve to…….. WARGREYMON!" He roared. Tai's eyes widened. Than an even weirder thing happened… my crest started to glow, just like Tai's! "Biyomon warp digivolve to……. PHEONIXMON!" Everyone gasped. They all looked over at my still unmoving figure. I looked at the man, "But how?" I asked. He just shook his head. In a matter of minutes Pheonixmon and Wargreymon had finished off Piedmon. "Yea!!" All the kids called. I smiled. "We won!" I said triumphantly. Everyone rushed over to Taichi and me. "Tend to Sora, I am fine." Tai said getting up. "I guess the power of his crest healed him, right?" I asked the man. "You guessed it." "But than why wasn't I healed?" I asked quizzically. "Because you had already passed on, the last bit of life you had was sucked out of you when Biyomon digivolved. Crests can only heal not resurrect." He explained. "Oh I see." I murmured really only half understanding. I turned back to the unfolding seen. Everyone was huddling around my frozen body. "I'm sorry everyone…" I heard Joe's voice trail off. "We are too late." He finished. Everyone froze, like time had stopped or something. "NO!" I whispered sadly, it was hard seeing yourself die, even if you knew what was going to happen. The man turned to me, tears in his eyes too. "It's still hard witnessing it, even after all this time. You were always very special to the group." He said looking me straight in the eye. I looked away. It always hurt me to see people struggling because of me, ever since my father died I never let anyone knew what I was really feeling. "WHY!!" I heard Mimi call out. She thrust her cowboy hat at a tree. "THIS IS A STUPID WORLD, STUPID DIGIMON. STUPID SORA, WHY DID SHE HAVE TO BE SO SWEET AND THE BEST PERSON WE'VE EVER KNOWN!" Mimi started crying hysterically. I couldn't bear to see her like that. "Mimi! O Mimi, I'm here stop crying! I'll take you for a manicure, whatever you want! Just please, please stop crying over me!" I panicked trying to put my arm around her to comfort her. I failed miserably. "O please sir, let me speak with my friends they need me!" I pleaded. He looked terribly hurt, "Sora, dear, I'm so sorry just letting you see this is pushing the law to do that might change the course of history. Please don't ask me again." "I understand" I replied. I watched over the rest of the group. Each of them had started crying uncontrollably. Tai was holding my body like I was the last hope diamond left in the world. Oddly though he didn't cry. A man appeared. "Who's that?" I asked. "Me," he replied simply. I squinted for a better look at the man that had just appeared. "Gennai!" I remembered. "But than if that's Gennai, and you said that you're him, than you must be… GENNAI!" I deducted. I threw my arms around him. "Wow, it's been a long time!" I said. "We can reminisce later, this is the best part!" He said. *Same old Gennai! * I thought to myself. The kids backed away to make a path for the visitor. He made his way over to Tai and me. He spoke the four words that I will never forget; "Do you love her?" "What?" Tai asked shocked. "DO-YOU-LOVE-SORA-TAKENOUCHI, TAICHI-KAMIYA?" Young Gennai spoke clearly and slowly letting Tai savor every word. "With all my heart," he whispered a single tear rolled down his cheek and hit my crest. A blinding red light bathed the rest of the group. When the light faded out, my body was gone. "What happened?" Tai said outraged. "You just did the best thing you've ever done, and the best thing you'll ever do." Young Gennai said fading in his own light. Tai's eyes widened in disbelief. "Time to go!" Gennai said, he led me to where we first came in. I took his hand. The weird tingly sensation again……

@---}----@---}----@---}----@---}----@---}----@---}----@---}----@---}----@---}----

"Wow, what a rush!" I said when we landed back in my temple. "But what happened to me?" I turned to the man. "Well since Tai had shown such a strong love for you, your spirit was, well how do I put this, absorbed into your crest. You were taken back to our world and kinda reborn," he finished. "Reborn?" I asked astonished. "I need to sit down!" I felt sick. "So does that mean that I'm younger than everyone know?" "O no, you weren't reborn like _that_. You were still the same age only all the memories of Tai and the other digidestined, and the digital world had been erased." "Umm, I guess I get it," I said biting my lip. *What is he trying to say? * I thought. "So what happened to my crest and digivice?" I dared to ask. "They're in you." "In me?" "Yes, in you." * Well this conversation is going no where * I thought. "How can I get it back." "That's for me to know and for you to find out." "Oh great! I barely remember any of the digital world and you don't even tell me how to get my crest and digivice back. PERFECT!" I blushed. I never became that hostile before. "I'm sorry, I'm just REALLY stressed out right now." I apologized. "It's all right!" He came up to me and gave me a huge hug. I thought I was going to suffocate. I squeezed out of his arms. "Um, thank you, I think" I replied unsure. "So are you ready?" He asked pushing me out the door. "Whoa!" I replied spinning around. "Ready for what?" I was getting worried. "To go back to the digital world!" "G-g-go back!" But before I could finish my sentence he had transported me back to the digital world.

@---}----@---}----@---}----@---}----@---}----@---}----@---}----@---}----@---}----

"We're here!" He whispered enthusiastically. "There they are." He whispered pointing through the bushes. Now your on your own!" He whispered slowly fading. "On my own?!?" He just waved to me. "No you can't just leave me right now, what am I supposed to do? What am I supposed to say, 'Hi remember me I was your best friend who you thought was dead but in reality was reborn in the real world with no memory of you whatsoever?' Oh that's good!" I said in the loudest whisper I could manage. "Well…" I asked expectantly. He just shrugged as he totally disappeared all together. I finally realized what I was in. My old outfit only a little bigger. My light blue helmet, yellow tank, and blue jeans. "Wow I never realized how comfortable these are!" I whispered surprised. I peered through the bushes. There they were, my best friends. Taichi was wearing those same goggles. I giggled and Matt looked my way. I ducked, * O shit!! * I thought. I tried to hold my breath and looked back he had turned back to everyone and was talking. Kari and T.K sure looked a lot older, they had grown up a lot. Joe, well how do I put this, turned into a man. He wasn't as built as Matt or Tai but you could tell he had matured. Like he had grown his blue hair out and put it into a ponytail. My gaze moved to Izzy, his wild hair was much tamer and he had grown immensely. Mimi was next to Izzy trying to see what he was typing on his pineapple laptop. She had dyed her hair pink. She wore high platforms, a short mini skirt, and a halter. * Same old Mimi *. Matt was staring at Mimi with those big googoo eyes that boys put on when they like a girl. He was wearing the same old green muscle shirt, only now he had grown into it. I mean REALLY grew into it, he was the type that all the girls would faint when he removed his shirt. And finally Tai who was trying hard not to laugh at Matt. He had really grown up and changed. Except for those large chocolate brown eyes, his goggles, and that mess of brown stuff on his head that some people call hair. * Okay Sora you can do this they're your best friends remember *. I slowly crept out of the bushes. They hadn't noticed me yet, good. "Umm, hi guys remember me?" I asked timidly waving. * O I bet I look like an idiot! * I mentally kicked myself. "S-s-Sora!!!!" They all screamed in unison. "WAIT!" Izzy screamed. "Sora is dead remember, this has to be a trick." I saw everyone's face fall. "No you guys it's me I swear it!" "Where is your crest and digivice than?" Joe asked. "Inside of me…." I started. I told them the whole story, my temple, Gennai taking me back to the future, Taichi resurrecting me. (I saw him blush when I told them that part.) "I know it's a little far-fetched. I can still barely believe it, and it happened to me. But you guys have to believe me!" I begged. Taichi slowly approached me. He held my shoulders tightly and fixed his eyes right into mine. I wanted to melt. I wished I could read his expression, tell what he was thinking, ANYTHING. But his face was completely blank. Than his face broke into a huge grin. "It's really you!" He whispered. A tear ran down my face. He wiped it away. "Promise you'll never leave me again?" I started to cry harder. I nodded. He looked into my eyes again and slowly pressed his lips against mine. 

THE END!

(or is it?)

Please R/R I really need to know how it was and if I should write a sequel. Email me at [crestoflove@hotmail.com][1] or [starlight-sora@home.com][2] Thanz!

Peace Out

*Starlight Sora*

   [1]: mailto:crestoflove@hotmail.com
   [2]: mailto:starlight-sora@home.com



	2. Strange voices

**Remember Part 2**

By: Starlight Sora

Disclaimer ~ I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON SO DO NOT SUE ME!! Ya got that?

A/N: Okay well this is a sequel to my first fic "Remember" and I highly suggest you read that story before you read this one or else you will be totally lost. Sorry it took so long to get this part out, I kind of forgot I had started this fic. ^_^ Hehehe. It's a total Taiora cause they rock!

¤¤I really want to give a special shout out to SiuSaki. I was soooo flattered to get an email from her asking to continue this story. I know it sounds really pitiful but I didn't really think anyone was to crazy about this fic. (Actually any of my fics ^_^*) But I just really want to thank her for her encouragement. It means a lot to me. THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH!!!¤¤

Please r/r because I really want to know what you people think! O and I changed the format a little. In Remember it was in first person but now I made it third person. Sorry if it seems a little unethical but…. 

~**Starlight Sora**~

P.S sometimes I refer to Tai as Taichi and sometimes as Tai (don't ask)

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

She felt Taichi's strong arms pull her closer and she gladly accepted.

"WOOHHOOO!! Go Taichi!" Matt screamed as Mimi slapped her hand over his mouth. Sora and Taichi pulled back blushing. 

"So what are we waiting for guys? We have to get Sora's crest and digivice back!" Tai said, his voice bubbling over with excitement and joy. 

"Taichi, I think we should sit down first and set a plan. We don't even know where we are going!" Izzy argued.

"Do we ever know where we are going?" Joe asked. It was funny, though, he hadn't tried to make it like that. Everyone giggled. "What?!?" He asked clueless. 

"You just cracked your first joke, Joe my boy!" Gomamon praised Joe hitting him on the back. Joe lost his balance and fell over. "But we still have a lot of work to do!" Gomamon sighed.

"I vote we go see Gennai!" Kari spoke up. Tai nodded.

"Everyone who's in, say I" Tai said. A chorus of "I's" arose from the crowd of people before him.

"I guess that's where we're going than!" T.K said. Everyone's mood had taken a turn for the better. Since Sora had gotten there, everyone seemed happier and more content. Sora always made people feel like that. The whole way to Gennai's Sora and Tai walked by each other. Occasionally getting lost in each other's eyes. 

"Tai! Watch out!" Sora cried grabbing his arm and pulling him back before he walked right into a tree. Everyone burst into laughter.

"Whoops," Tai said sheepishly. 

Sora looked over at him and pretended to make sure he was okay. "You look cute when you're embarrassed." She whispered in his ear.

Tai blushed as crimson as Sora's deep eyes.

@--}--@--}--@--}--@--}--@--}--@--}--@--}--@--}--

"How utterly sick!" A voice boomed. "Creepymon!" The voice called again. A small pitter-patter of paws came from the dark corridor.

"Yes master?" The digimon asked meekly as he bowed as far down as a small yellow rat could. 

"Take a look at this sad group of travelers." The voice spat. As he leaned over a small cauldron bubbling with the image of the digidestined. Creepymon desperately jumped up and down in a sad attempt to look in the pot. "Digidestined? PAH!" He said crinkling his eyebrows.

"They are not worthy to be in the same dimension as you, my lord" Creepymon said sucking up to his royalty. 

"That's the first thing you've said that didn't make you sound like a bumbling idiot!" The voice laughed at his own put down as Creepymon sulked. "We'll just have to get rid of this group, won't we?" The voice questioned no one in particular.

"Of course master, right away!" Creepymon laughed maniacally. The voice hit the little digimon over the head and the small yellow blob quickly shut up.

"I'm the only one that is allowed to laugh maniacally around here!" His voice echoed off the walls making the bottles shake on the shelves.

Creepymon muttered something under his breath as he scowled. 

"What was that?" The voice snapped.

"N-n-nothing, my lord, I was just thinking of the best ways to get rid of the punky group of kids!" Creepymon recoiled.

The voice scowled but said nothing more.

*When I finally achieve my goal, that blubbering idiot will be the first to go* The voice laughed to himself. He turned back to the cauldron only to nearly fell off his throne at the image that is projected. Something that he had not bargained for.

@--}--@--}--@--}--@--}--@--}--@--}--@--}--@--}--

"Well, I think we made a lot of progress for one day!" Tai said beaming. Everything looked better to him since Sora was around once again.

"Yes…" Izzy started typing away at his computer. A small map of the digital world came up with a small blinked red light. "This is where we are." He explained pointed to the blinking dot, "And Gennai's house is right about……here." He said pointing some ways away from the dot. "I would say that we are about one quarter of the way there, not bad at all for one day of walking." Izzy smiled.

"I don't know about you guys, but my legs need a break. And I'm thirsty too!" Mimi complained.

*Same old Mimi!* Sora giggled. 

Matt jumped in, "This seems like a good place to set up camp. Don't you think Tai?" 

*Matt asking Taichi for advice. Okay things have definitely changed since I left!* Sora pondered.

"Yea, I think so. Okay, Joe and T.K you too can take half the digimon and fish. There's a stream right through those trees." Kari scowled at her brother. She knew that he did that just to keep T.K and Kari apart. He didn't like the fact of the two of them going out. 

T.K shrugged his shoulders at Kari and mouthed, "Sorry" as he, Joe, Gomamon, Patamon, Gatomon, and Gabumon disappeared into the woods.

Meanwhile Matt was staring oddly at Tai and moving his eyes slowly back and forth between Tai and Mimi. "Why don't Mimi and Izzy take the rest of the digimon to find fruit and….stuff." Tai instructed suppressing a laugh. Mimi squealed with delight as she wrapped her arm around Izzy's and led him off into the woods. Matt glared at Tai and Tai couldn't help it anymore. He burst out laughing but shut up as Sora nudged him hard in the ribs. He quickly assigned the rest of the jobs leaving himself and Sora to go find wood by themselves.

Sora smiled to herself. She knew he did that on purpose. She suddenly remembered just how much she really loved Tai. So much it hurt. She inwardly giggled. Back at her temple she never thought that she would fall in love with anyone. Much less have anyone fall in love with her back. Life was really looking up for Sora Takenouchi. 

@--}--@--}--@--}--@--}--@--}--@--}--@--}--@--}--

Starlight Sora (S.S) ~ OO I can't wait to put out the next chapter!! KAWAIINESS ALERT FOR NEXT CHAPTER!!

Taichi ~ Just what WILL happen when we're out there in the woods?

S.S ~ Wouldn't you like to know?!? *Evil grin*

Taichi ~ Uh oh! 

S.S ~ So did you like this chapter?

Taichi ~ no comment

S.S ~ WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO COMMENT! *Starts chasing Taichi around with the computer chair.

Taichi ~ SOMEONE HELP ME!! SHE'S GONE MAD! AHHH! *Trips and falls.*

S.S ~ *Maniacal laugh* You're at the mercy of me now! *Holding a chair above her head.*

Taichi ~ I was just kidding it's wonderful, I loved it! I swear! Just please don't hurt me!!

S.S ~ *Puts the chair down* Ya think so…

Taichi ~ O no we are NOT going into that again. Let's just leave it up to the readers okay? *sweatdrops*

S.S ~ Sounds fair to me. Please r/r and tell me if you agree with Taichi over here. *Taichi's eyes fill with terror.* Or if ya like it. JUST REVIEW PLEASE!!! 

¤¤Email¤¤ [Crestoflove@hotmail.com][1] or [Starlight-Sora@home.com][2]

¤¤AOL SN¤¤ CherryBlossom373 (What can I say, I love Cardcaptors too! ^_^)

   [1]: mailto:Crestoflove@hotmail.com
   [2]: mailto:Starlight-Sora@home.com



	3. Back With the Group Once Again

****

Remember Part 3

By: Starlight Sora

Thanks to everyone that reviewed my first two chapters! Enjoy!

¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~

Sora and Tai walked hand in hand deeper and deeper into the woods. No one spoke. The two just tried to savor every moment in their minds. 

"Sora," Tai asked breaking the silence.

"Mmmm" Sora sighed turning to face her Taichi.

"Well, this is kind of hard for me to say…" Tai trailed off.

Sora's face grew with concern, "What is it Taichi?"

"No no, nothing like that." Sora's face relaxed. "It's just that, well, when you were laying there dying in my arms, I regretting never telling you how much I loved you. And I never want that to happen again. I love you so much Sora. I never want you to leave my side again. Promise?"

"O Taichi, I don't know what to say."

"Just promise me."

"Taichi, I love you so much it hurts! Of course I promise. I would do anything you told me to." Sora's eyes started to water. But not with the sad tears that had come many times before, but with happy content tears. Tai cupped Sora's delicate face in his hands gently rubbing away the few lone tears that had escaped. He leaned in sealing the promise with a kiss of true love.

Sora broke away first just standing in Tai's embrace was enough to give her a heart attack. "I love you Taichi." She whispered in his ear.

"I love you too Sora, my Sora." Taichi said smiling at the thought of "his Sora".

They must have stood there for minutes but to them it seemed like seconds. Neither wanted to let go but duty called as voices echoed off trees to the couples ears. 

"Well I guess we better gather some wood and get back to the camp." Sora said regretfully. Tai smiled. The hurriedly grabbed some wood.

"I'll race ya." Tai said a sly grin creeping on his face.

"You're on!" Sora giggled. "On your mark, get set…." With that Sora took off calling "go" behind her.

"HEY!" Tai screamed as Sora laughed wildly in front of him. "You're gonna get it Sora Takenouchi!"

"Yea! But you have to catch me first!" She called behind her. In a matter of seconds Tai had caught up with her and in one quick move had picked her up from behind and was tickling her like mad.

"TAI! *Giggle* PLEASE! *Sputter of uncontrollable laughter*" She desperately tried to wriggle out of his arms but to no avail. 

"Taichi, come on everyone's waiting for us!" 

"O all right…" He surrendered reluctantly. They gathered the wood that had piled up beside them and made their way to the camp. They walked into the clearing to be welcomed with several puzzled faces.

"What?" Sora asked innocently.

"It's amazing what sounds the winds can carry." Joe said knowingly.

"O that…" Tai blushed. Everyone was silent. 

"Well, uh, well, uh…" Sora tripped over the words. Everyone broke into uncontrollable fits of laughter.

"Tai! Stop, please!" Matt mimicked in a funny voice as Joe pretended to pick him up and tickle him. Sora and Tai didn't see any humor in this and just sat there puzzled. But you know what they say, laughter is contagious and in moments the couple were laughing right along with their friends.

@--}--@--}--@--}--@--}--@--}--@--}--@--}--@--}-- 

"What are they laughing about?" A dark figure asked to no one in particular. "Insane little fools they are. So happy… UGH. Make me vomit. They won't be laughing to much when I get through with them."

"But master, what… how? Creepymon appeared on a higher branch.

"WHAT?" The voice said surprised. "CREEPYMON HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO SNEAK UP TO ME LIKE THAT? I GAVE YOU MAGIC FOR A REASON AND SNEAKING UP ON ME WAS NOT ONE OF THEM!" The voice bellowed. 

"I'm terribly sorry master! Please, I beg your forgiveness!" The little digimon bowed and pleaded. The voice sneered.

"Get out of my face." The voice replied. Saying nothing more Creepymon faded away. Making sure that Creepymon had completely vanished the voice turned its attention to the group of laughing adventures. His eyes narrowed on a certain crimson-eyed jewel. 'There's something about her…' the voice thought half worried, half intrigued.

@--}--@--}--@--}--@--}--@--}--@--}--@--}--@--}--

Sora stopped laughing, as she got a weird feeling. She whipped around only to find nothing. Last time she felt like that was when Gennai came to visit her. 'Maybe I wasn't feeling Gennai last time, maybe it was something, or someone else.' Sora thought worriedly. She hurriedly covered up her feelings and started laughing and joking around so that no one would notice. 

Tai didn't buy it though. He knew something was up. But if Sora didn't want to tell him he wasn't going to pursue it. 'I just wish that she would open up to me a little more.' Tai sighed inwardly. 

@--}--@--}--@--}--@--}--@--}--@--}--@--}--@--}--

"She must be in here somewhere!" A voice whispered as he thumbed through a rather large book. "I never saw here with the rest of the group ever since I've been here." He said desperately trying to find her. His eyes lit up suddenly, "here it is!:

The Prophecy of the Undying Love

The Angel of Love and the Barer of Courage will fall in love with each other. Only to be separated by the parting of the child of love. She will die but be reborn back in the world of people. The greatest darkness of all time will prevail over the digital land unless true love is found once and for all. The Angel of Love will have to find the Crest of Love or all will be lost. 

HA! This is better than I thought." The voice cackled. "CREEPYMON!" 

A small yellow rat appeared, "You called my lord."

"Yes, we are going on a little field trip. Get my things ready we'll leave shortly." Creepymon's eyes lit up. 

"You mean you are really going to let me gather your things?" The little monster squealed in delight. 

"Oh yes, thank you for reminding me. Please send Hundermon to do the job." Creepymon scowled but left saying nothing more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Ok, so this wasn*t the suspenseful ending I had hoped for but look out for the next chapter because it*s full of it! Please review and tell me what you think! 

~~~WiT a HuG aNd A kIsS iM oUt LiKe ThIs~~~

* Starlight Sora *


End file.
